


Will you feel the same? Will you call my name?

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: A Luthor & a Super [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: She smells like lemon grass, and sleep.She tastes like apple juice, and peach.





	Will you feel the same? Will you call my name?

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this written for an OC of mine, but i adapted it for Supercorp because I think it just truly fits them. Enjoy!

Being close to someone doesn't necessarily mean you have a romantic connection. She knew this. She knew that she could befriend someone she was attracted to. That attraction usually wears off after the first few encounters and awkward moments shared. But this time, it only seemed to grow stronger. The denial of feelings and stolen glances made it all deeper. The sensation of those brown eyes admiring her like she was a piece of art, went under her skin and crawled into her chest, like a hand taking hold of her heart and trying to stop its beating, only causing the muscle to fight the restriction. 

Every time they glanced at each other, Lena held her breath. 

The admirable soul that was encapsulated into that beautiful body, drew her in every time more, and more. Their conversations about soulmates and the red string of fate always left her thirsty for some more every time they dozed off on one another, sharing a bed, or a blanket on the couch. 

Every time, she put a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear, placed a kiss to her forehead and snuggled in closer. 

 

And every time, she wished she wasn't a coward and just went for the kiss they both wanted; the kiss that seemed to be the thing they were scared of the most. 

 

A kiss that would open doors neither of them was prepared to open. 

Maybe she was just a good friend, maybe the lines were blurred with deep affection and affinity. Maybe she didn’t know how to love someone without tainting the sentiment with romantic notions because she never had a real friend; Someone that’d treat her the way Kara does.

 

Deep inside her heart, Lena knew Kara meant much more than anyone else in her life.

It was on the tender touch on the small of her back whenever she reached for something while Lena prepared dinner. Its warmth remained there, pulsating from her back to her entire body, keeping her grounded and happy. Relieving the world’s pressure off of her shoulders, allowing her to be human. To be herself and not the stoic, cold-hearted, resting-bitch-face CEO she was to the rest of the world.

 

It was the way she laughed a little louder, holding onto her stomach in a vain attempt of holding the butterflies from breaking free out of her.

 

In the way Kara’s smile never left her mind and intruded into her daily routine, making it impossible for her to focus. 

 

And it laid rooted there, on the tension they both felt just by sharing a couch, a little too close. 

“You have something there… Wait- Stay still, silly!” The CEO chuckled, reaching to pluck the offensive object out of Kara’s hair, carefully enough to catch it. And she did, but her hand didn't seem to retreat. 

Her head screamed at her to pull away, to scoot back and put a little bit of distance to break the seemingly air cracking tension in the air. But her heart was beating erratically and Kara’s skin was right /there/. Soft and smooth, unlike anything she had ever touched before. She was warm, and safe and Lena swore she was drowning in ocean eyes the moment she connected her own with them. She was home. 

/She's grieving./

/Don't do it. Don't ruin it./

/This is the only good thing in your life./

It was shocking to feel lips on her own. Sudden, but tender. Almost like a shared secret. Like the fleeting touch of the many silk blankets they had shared after spending too many nights sharing the same bed. 

Her resolution of pulling back melted away and her burning desire collided with butterflies in the bottom of her stomach. She couldn't stop, she couldn't pull back. Because it would be /wrong/. Because she deserved to be happy. Because their love was too pure, too good, too real. And because if Kara started this, why would she not give into her deepest desire?

But at the same time, it felt all too wrong. 

Leaning forward, with parted lips and strangled breaths, Lena gulped, barely gracing Kara’s mouth with her own, testing the moment. Giving the other girl time to pull back. 

1, 2, 3, 4, 5

The seconds ticked away and they continued the small dance of temptation with one another. One that seemed to be something they had mastered. 

In a surge of volcanic passion, Lena got the courage to meet Kara’s waiting mouth on a full kiss. Their lips fitting perfectly. Seemed to be molded onto one another. Almost as if they were pieces of a puzzle waiting to be put up together. 

Their connection opened, and the kiss deepened, allowing each other a taste of that forbidden fruit they have been ignoring for months now. It was addictive, to the point of becoming a poison for their bodies. 

They shouldn't be doing this. 

They shouldn't be kissing like this. 

It shouldn't feel so /right/ when it was so /wrong/ 

Lungs screamed for oxygen, and they had to pull away. Land back on Earth and address what was probably the beginning of the downfall of their friendship. Because what kind of friends pours so much passion into a mere kiss? 

Lena opened her eyes and glanced into Kara’s eyes, a soft, very timid smile barely graced her lips. 

She was dancing with her demons, and her counterpart seemed to enjoy it. Hell, she made a great dancing partner.


End file.
